1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface apparatus and a method thereof for a display system, and in particular to an interface apparatus and a method thereof for a display system which are capable of displaying an image and a text on a screen of a LCD (liquid crystal display) and minimizing a power consumption when a LCD (liquid crystal display) system is in a standby state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a LCD (liquid crystal system) system such as an IMT-2000 (international mobile telecommunications 2000) compressing video data, restoring it and displaying it on a screen of a LCD is constructed with a main CPU (central processing unit), a video codec and a LCD (liquid crystal display) driver. Herein, the LCD system is operated as an active mode, a standby mode and a power down mode. The active mode means a normal operation mode, the standby mode means a standby state, and the power down mode means a state displaying nothing on a screen of a LCD but being ready for a display.
However, because the LCD system according to the prior art operates a video codec in a standby mode, it consumes lots of power unnecessarily. In more detail, when the video codec is operated in the standby mode of the LCD system in accordance with the prior art, power is unnecessarily consumed 20 times larger than the power consumption when the video codec is not operated.